Revenge With Some Ressurection
by HopelesslyObssesedFanGirl709
Summary: After the finale, someone is angered by the results of the finale and ready to get back at Chris.


Revenge with Some Resurrection

**Disclaimer: Times like now make me wish I owned Total Drama!**

**As just about everyone else, I saw the finale. It sucked ass. The challenge was lame, the helpers were boring, Owen's cameo appearance was useless, the challenge was very unoriginal, the ending was worse than the Giver's ended (don't read it, you will go mad), the way they got rid of Mal and the other personalities was pathetic, and most of, I am pissed about the balloon part! They just f**king flew away! That is a load of bull crap to me, especially because Chris was a bit OOC (he's supposed to start flipping out about lawsuits.) The only good part was Aleheather and Gweneron. But the balloon thing made me so made, I decided to write this. It may be a bit sad, but this is what could possibly happen. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

No more. Just because the network said that there'd be a new season didn't mean that was going to happened. They didn't know the truth about what really happened that day. Nobody did except for Chris McLean himself or so he thought. There was one other person: the intern.

The intern's name was Max and he had black hair, glasses, and was Asian. He knew about the truth; he was a witness in fact and that was just one step too far for Max. After all of the shit Chris put the interns and the campers through, the finale was the last straw. The worst part was is that Chris didn't even seem to care.

What happened was a mishap, but wasn't too serious according to Chris. It didn't matter to him. He didn't care that he killed eight innocent people. When the balloons containing the contestants flew away, they eventually popped, but this wasn't until they were above the clouds. They plummeted to their deaths if they weren't already dead by the noxious fumes caused by Owen. Nobody survived; they were all dead. News of their deaths got leaked to the public, but Chris covered it with a backup story, that wasn't close to be true, but everyone chose to believe. Max wouldn't have this; something had to be done.

He would call back other interns along with people who could help him like Chef, Blaineley, and Josh. He could also bring back Mr. Coconut and Fang as defense. Together, they would get revenge on the man without a heart.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?!" Chef roared, "I thought Total Drama was over for good!"

"Maybe will be able to see Gwen and Courtney fight!" Josh laughed, "That would be nice!"

"Courtney is dead you dumb ass!" Blaineley snapped, "Where is Chris?!"

"He isn't here," a voice replied coolly from the shadows. Then the intern stepped forward.

"Hey! Your that intern that had to helped me get connection with the cameras as the campers had to find Chris and stop Zeke on the 100th episode!" Chef exclaimed.

"That's right," he announced, "And now it is time to stop him, Chris McLean."

"Why would we want to do that?" a female intern asked timidly, "He'll kill us!"

"Not if we kill him first," he told her, "This cannot slide. Eight innocent people who were alive a bit ago are dead because they got roped into something that they never thought would cause the end of their lives. Now it is time to end his!"

"Okay, this is freaking me out!" Josh announced.

"No Josh," Max told him, "If we don't stop him now, we will all lose our lives possibly. Even though Chris doesn't know you very well, he will always be in your spotlight. You could be the host of the show if he wasn't there. This man should've been executed after season 3; all sanity is gone!"

"I see your point," Josh admitted, "What do we have to do?"

"One of us interns will give Chris a false letter telling him to meet us at the Playa Des Losers which is now vacant because the show ended," Max explained, "Chris never remembered our names anyways so he won't bother getting suspicious. Once he arrives at the Playa, Chef and Fang will tackled him and bring him back to the dock. The plan will go from there."

"What about Josh and me?" Blaineley questioned, "What are we going to do?"

"I have a special plan for you two," Max said, "You will be helping me with something special!"

* * *

Chris McLean whistled as he made his way to the empty Playa. It soon would become his new cottage (actually a beach house.) A familiar girl gave him a note. He knew he had seen her before, but decided to ignore it. She didn't matter. Once he opened the doors of the Playa, he was tackled by that stupid shark and to his surprise, Chef Hatchet. They dragged him back to the dock restraining him as the host tried to free himself.

Suddenly, everything began to shake. Part of the deck broke off and fell into the water. Then, what seemed to be a giant rocket emerged with Blaineley and Josh standing beside it. The door of the rocket opened revealing Max and Mr. Coconut.

"YOU!" Chris gasped, "What the hell do you guys think you're doing?!"

"What the hell were YOU thinking during the finale?" Billy asked.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"You killed eight innocent people, Chris!" Chef barked, "Do you have any shame."

"Not really," Chris said, smiling for whatever reason, "Nobody really liked them anyways. I'm the main character of the show, remember?"

"Well here's a video with people who did like them!" Billy announced as Blaineley brought a portable TV on the deck that was still intact. Then, he played the tape.

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

There was Tyler, the clumsy jock who was barely making contact with the camera. He was so sad. "Lindsay made my life actually worthwhile. At school and at home, nobody is as supportive of me as she was. Now she is gone…"

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

Then, Cameron sat there, wide-eyed and looking very upset. "One second, Lightning is there threatening to beat me to a pulp. The next, he's dead. I know that I hate him, but I didn't want this!"

_I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly_

Next was Brick who actually looked like he was crying, "It just isn't the same without Jo! Despite how much she bragged and how many mean nicknames she had for me, she became a part of me. A part of me that I lose…"

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

Then came Dakota, who was literally crying her eyes out. "I miss Sammy! He was so nice and funny and the best boyfriend ever! He can't be dead! He just can't be! I want your head Chris!"

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand_

Surprisingly, Heather came. She sighed, "I may not have been the nicest to Sierra, but she was a good person, a little crazy, but good. She is dead because of the show she adored so much. Do you find this funny Chris?! You killed a fan of your own show!"_  
I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly_

Geoff was sobbing hysterically, "Duncan was my best friend man! This is so unfair! Everyone knows that he was a good guy!"

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

Gwen was in tears and looked like she hasn't gotten a good night's sleep in days. "I-I never got to tell Courtney that I actually did forgive her and I'd still be her friend despite the chart! Now she'll never know! Do you know how hard it is to be living with guilt you cannot get rid of?!"

_I've had my wake up, won't you wake up  
I keep asking why?_

Dawn sighed, "Scott proved that he wasn't a bad guy; just a bit mistreated. He could've become a better person with some help, but now, that can't happen. Why did it have to be like this?!"_  
And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by_

Owen was howling at the top of his lungs, "All of my buddies are gone now! WAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

"Even though I betrayed most of them brutally in season 3, I actually care," Alejandro announced, "That was way too far Chris! You are going to pay!"

_There you go, there you go_

"I competed against this people! I was in the same room as them! I actually interacted with them!" Zoey exclaimed, "Now they're gone because of CHRIS!"_  
Somewhere I can't bring you back_

"Why did Chris have to do that?!" Mike yelled, "Was that worth it?! I don't think so! Nobody knows how many people were hurt by this!"

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

Inside of Mike's mind, Mal was flipping out, "No! No! Why do they have to be dead?! Duncan and I were friends too!"_  
There you go, there you go_

"Lindsay NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beth sobbed, "This isn't fair Chris!"_  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU CHRIS!" Eva yelled, "YOU THINK THAT THIS IS OKAY?! Well, IT ISN'T! I'LL BE COMING FOR YOU CHRIS! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!"

_The day you slipped away_

"I just love how you did this to real people Chris!" Noah laughed very insincerely before cutting the sarcastic attitude and quietly saying, "Why Chris? You ruined everything for real this time…"_  
Was the day I found it won't be the same _

"I just love how you did this to real people Chris!" Noah laughed very insincerely before cutting the sarcastic attitude and quietly saying, "Why Chris? You ruined everything for real this time…"

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

Anne Maria furiously sprayed her hair spray at the screen.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you __**[1]**_

"Was it worth it Chris?" B asked, speaking for the first time as he got up and left, not before showing the finger to the screen.

Chris laughed, but this time, he was very nervous. "That just those babyish contestants…you know…"

"You know how many Duncan fan girls are crying their hearts out right now?" Chef asked angrily, "Not cool man!"

"I-it was an accident!" Chris protested.

"You know you could've sent us after them," the female intern brought up, "We may not be able to save them all, but we'd try. It's too late."

"It's time for you to turn them," Blaineley announced as Fang and Chef seized him.

"W-what are you guys doing to me?" Chris asked.

"Oh nothing too," Josh said as the cook and the shark threw the former host into the rocket ship, shutting the door on him. Max pressed the button and Chris was sent flying towards the sun which was shining.

"Good riddance," they smirked, waving mockingly at the rocket ship.

"Now it is time for part two," Max announced.

"Part two?" they questioned.

"You'll see," he smiled.

* * *

Tyler was sadly dribbling a basketball in on his drive way. He was still upset about Lindsay's death. He soon lost rhythm with the ball and it bounced away. Then, the sunlight was blocked by a shadow.

"Tyler, it's been so long!" a shrill voice giggled. Tyler looked up to see Lindsay smiling at him.

"Lindsay, I thought you were dead!" Tyler cried as he hugged his girlfriend.  
"I don't know what happened," Lindsay admitted, "I was flying in a balloon thingy and then it broke and I fell to the ground. Then I woke up!"

"I'm so glad you're back!" Tyler exclaimed.

* * *

Cameron was furiously working on his algebra homework. He knew he had to move on from the past, but he couldn't seem to let it go. Just then, the pencil was knocked out of his hand. The bubble boy glanced up to see Lightning looking down on him.

"Lightning wants a sha-rematch!" the jock announced.

"Am I dreaming?" Cameron wondered completely ignoring Lightning's demand.

"Lightning's going to sha-beat you!" he mocked.

"Lightning Total Drama was canceled after the deaths of you and 7 others," Cameron explained.

"Lightning isn't sha-dead!" he protested, "Lightning's sha-right here! A stupid sha-balloon won't sha-stop him!"

"You're alive?" Cameron questioned, "How is this possible?"

"It just is pipsqueak," Lightning replied.

* * *

Brick was doing push-ups. Once the cancellation of the show, he tried to get stronger and stronger. His plan was working, but his heart was in another place. He missed Jo. That is when someone put their foot on his back in attempt to stop him. He barely noticed though and proceeding. Shortly after, a stack of books fell on him stopping his flow.

"What the heck?!" Brick grumbled, brushing the books off him. He looked up to see someone unexpected glaring down at him, "Jo?"

"That's right Brick-for-Brains!" she smirked, "He may've killed me once, but there is no way that dunce will be able to stop me this time!"

"This can't be possible!" Brick denied, "You were dead!"

"It is possible because you are about to lose to me when we race to the end of the subdivision!" she announced.

"Wha-"

Jo was already speeding off down the streets as Brick tried to catch up with her.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Dakota?" her stylist questioned.

"YES I AM VERY SURE!" Dakota yelled, "Why do you keep stalling!"

"Okay…" he agreed, "But why do you want your hair dyed green?"

"It looks good on me," she replied, "Sam thinks so!"

"Dakota, Sam has been dead!" he tried telling her, but she refused to listen. She was too busy texting someone. "What are you doing?"

"Texting Sam," she told him, "He said that what seemed to be an intern from season 5 was actually a necromancer or whatever it is called even though he said that they can't raise the dead, but only communicate with them. I guess it was just an act of God."

"Dakota, I highly doubt that is possible," he sighed as he started dying her hair.

"Well it is because I also got a text from Tyler saying that Lindsay is back," Dakota debated, "And Cameron had to go to the hospital when Lightning tried to teach him how to play football and Brick admitted that he is now going out with Jo! How adorable!"

"Sounds like a load of bull shit to me," the stylist grumbled under his breath so Dakota couldn't here.

* * *

Heather and for whatever reason Alejandro were at a nail salon getting mani-pedis. After the events of the island sinking and the finale, they decided to patch up their relationship and were going out. They also came to the conclusion that if money was involved that they'd try to win it for each other and not just for themselves. That is when they heard the click of someone's phone as if they were taking a picture.

"OMG! All of the Aleheather fans will be sooo happy once they see my latest post!" someone squealed.

"Is that Sierra?" Alejandro asked and Heather looked as confused as he was.

"Hi guys! It's me Sierra, remember?" she called out grabbing a lot of attention to herself.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Heather asked.

"That intern from the 100th episode resurrected me along with the others," Sierra exclaimed.

"I'm just going with you guys were in a coma and just woke up," Alejandro decided and Heather nodded.

* * *

"Geoff, how come nobody is sitting on the other side of you?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

They were at a party organized by you guessed it, Geoff. This was probably one of the most formal parties he ever had. There were tables and chairs for people to sit at and there actually wasn't much alcohol as anyone would expect.

"It's for Duncan, Bridge," Geoff replied, "He's just running a bit late."

"Geoff," Bridgette sighed, "Duncan is-"

"Right here," someone answered for her.

"DUNCAN!" Geoff cheered running up and hugging him, "It's been so long dude!"

"I'm just lucky they didn't put me back in jail," he said.

"W-what?" Bridgette questioned.

"I'm too awesome to die; deal with it," Duncan smirked.

* * *

Gwen was sitting under a tree drawing. She wanted to draw the sunset, but instead she ended up drawing Courtney. She ended up leaving it incomplete and going to a new page to try and draw the scenery around her.

"Well Gwen," someone spoke and Gwen looked up to see the CIT herself, "How come you didn't finish that picture of me? It looked great!"

"Courtney?"

"Yeah! Not only did my lawyers sue Chris, but an intern with a few others sent Chris in a rocket aimed at the sun!" Courtney announced, "He's dead now! Plus, the intern brought us back from the dead!"

"As stupid as that sounds, I believe it," Gwen announced, "I am so glad you're here! I'm so sorry I ever was mad at you!

"It's fine Gwen," Courtney reassured, "It's just fine!"

* * *

Dawn was meditating in the forest. Concentrating was harder though. Every little sound would distract her and she could sense ever movement. She could track every aura. When she sensed someone else nearby, she looked to see an unrecognizable figure. She wanted to say the person was Scott, but he was gone. The boy looked just like Scott and had the same aura as him too.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked.

He ignored her question, "I'm bored."

"Who are you?" she repeated.

He smirked, "I never thought you were stupid like Lindsay, but I guess you are! I'll take it!"

"Are you a ghost?" Dawn asked from a different approach. He refused to answer him so she punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" he whined, rubbing his arm, "That hurt!"

"So you are alive now?" Dawn questioned, "I thought you were dead! First the shark and then the balloons!"

"Nothing can kill me, fairy princess," he smirked, "It takes a lot to stop me!"

"Like this?" she asked and she kissed him.

"Wow…" he said dazed, "I thought that Courtney was good…"

* * *

The intern smiled. His work was complete. He sent Chris off for good. As for the resurrections of the eight campers who were killed, he didn't do that. They may've thought he had, but it was all an act of God.

* * *

**[1]- The song is Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne**

**I hope you enjoyed this! I'm sorry if you found this cliché, but I was not going to end this on a sad note! This may've been farfetched too, but Chris doesn't deserve to live after that if they actually died (despite how funny he can be) and I was not going to leave them dead. If Alejandro can still be alive after getting covered by lava and if Scott can after getting the crap beat of him by an insane person, have a toxic marshmallow touch him, get flung off into the sky, AND get mauled by a shark, everyone else can too. I'm also sorry if anyone was offended by the mentionings of God if you don't believe in (just pretend I used the sole divine figure you believe in instead if you belong to a different religion.) I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Still hopelessly obsessed and a fan girl that has a snow day **


End file.
